Konoha Academy
by lilm1991
Summary: Shizune is the new girl in school along with her cousin.She soon meets many friends and even a boy that seems to have an interest in her.Will She find love or get heart broken ?Find out!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

lilm1991: I lost all the Characters for Naruto to Kishimoto in a poker game T-T

Itachi: And look what happened

lilm1991: Oh shut up I thought I could play poker

Itachi: Well you know what thought did don't you

lilm1991: I'm warning you

Shizune: Please dont fight

lilm1991: He started it

Itachi: Did not

lilm1991: Did too

Itachi: Did not

lilm1991: Did too

Itachi: Did n-

Shizune: WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

lilm1991 and Itach: *Hide in a corner* O-ok

Shizune: Good, Everyone enjoy :)

* * *

The young 15 year old walked silently next to her overprotective cousin holding her schoolbag in front of her as her blue uniform skirt waved from side to side and her short raven hair swished as she looked around the large hallways wondering if she would ever get used to it.

Her family had just moved to Japan and lived in a small town located near the coast of Japan and she now went to Konoha High School Academy. She continued down the hall a small blush betraying her whenever anyone glanced in her direction.

"Um..Kousuke-Niisan, I can find my way if you want."She said

. He glanced at her making her nervous."If you would like Shizune-Chan"

He left her side and walked to his locker which was far from her own considering that he was a year older than she was. She continued down the halls making her way to her locker._'_Wow...There are lots of people here._..'_She quickened her pace and turned a corner and walked into someone and fall back onto the hard floor scattering her things.

She quickly pulled her skirt down. "Gomen nasai! I wasn't paying a tension to where I was going!" The young boy sat up and shook it off. He looked at her black eyes with his emotionless orbs. "It's alright. Nothing bad happened."Shizune couldn't tell if he had any emotion against his voice but she quickly picked up her things and got back up.

"Gomen nasai again."Her blush had become intense and she gained a peculiar look from the boy."Um...I'm Shizune who would you be?"The boy got up and stared at her."Uchiha Itachi."He replied with the same emotionless tone."Nice to meet you Uchiha-san I have to go now bye!"

He watched the young girl run off with the blush still burning.'Shizune...and she called me Uchiha-san? Sure sounds better than what my fangirls call me.'

He walked off toward the direction she ran off realizing that she was in the same grade as him.'Those eyes...odd...I've never seen them before...'He continued toward his locker noticing that Shizune was close by talking with some girl with her hair in ponytails who looked a year older than her.

"Oi!Itachi!" He turned to see the annoying blonde haired idiot that became one of his best friends."What do you want Deidara?"The blonde ran over and tripped."Gyaah!!"

He fell onto the tiled floor face first and rolled forward landing on his butt."Hey! Itachi! Why didn't you save me?!"Itachi glared at the boy then sighed."Just get up before I have to walk over your face to get to class."The blonde got up and looked over."Hey!You notice your new lockermate?!"

Itachi turned and saw the girl he bumped into before at the locker right next to his."Oh!Um did I do something wrong?"The two stared at her for abit then Deidara spoke up again."Hey!I'm Iwa Deidara!Who would you be?!"

She stared at the hyperactive boy then answered."I'm Shizune nice to meet you Iwa-san.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow.'She just called me Iwa-san?'

He stared at her then replied." nice to meet you too Shizune-Chan! and you can call me Deidara by the way!"

She nodded and proceeded on her quest to open her locker while Itachi got his books and left for class followed by Deidara." think she's cute,huh?"Itachi shot him a glare then proceeded down the hallway.'I have no feelings for her just another nuisance soon she'll be swooning over me like everyone else.'He continued to class.

She struggled with her locker trying desperately to get it open.'I'm gonna be late!'She tugged hard on the door and it flew open knocking her back."Kya!!"She closed her eyes waiting to hit the floor but it never happened

She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of the boy she had bumped into."Uchiha-san!"

As he pulled her back up she blushed furiously.'He saved me! 'She turned to the boy."Aarigatou Uchiha-san!"She looked away avoiding his piercing gaze."Please just call me Itachi and it's no problem. I went to get the books I forgot. "

He stared at her as she looked away."Oh!Um...Aarigatou again for saving me."He nodded and she went back to her locker to put away her books and get the one's she needed.

"Um...I have math with Sarutobi-sensei this period..."Itachi nodded."I have him don't want to be late."

Shizune nodded and quickly got her books then stood up."Um...where is math class?

"Itachi looked at her."Newbie huh? I'll show you."He started down the hallway followed by Shizune.'Interesting girl...she still hasn't fallen for me...'

* * *

lilm1991: Hope you enjoyed reading

Itach and Shizune: Please review

lilm1991: cya next time :3


	2. Chapter 2 Friends

lilm1991: Hi everyone hope you all enjoyed chap 1 coz heres chap 2 :3

Itachi: Oh joy

lilm1991: you can shut it you, your egos so big I wonder how I fit it in the story

Itachi: I see your lips move but all I hear is Blah Blah Blah

lilm1991: Stop been mean or else

Itachi: Or else what

lilm1991: I'll tell Shizune

Itachi: You wouldn't

lilm1991: (Smirks) SHIZUNE!!!!!!!!!

Shizune: Yes

lilm1991: (Perdents to crys) Itachis been mean

Shizune: (Hits Itachi on the head) Stop been mean

Itachi: Ow I didn"t do anything

* * *

The two walked on getting some glances from people, Itachi opened the door that led into a large room surrounded what seemed to be fangirls. "ITACHI-KUN!"

Shizune jumped out of the way as Itachi made his way to his desk followed by his mob Shizune walked over."Um...can I sit here?"Itachi shrugged and Shizune sat down in the seat next to him'

Just then two girls burst onto into the class room they saw Shizune that her desk."Hey!I'm Mitarashi Anko!"The purple haired girl smiled at Shizune."And I'm Yuhi Kurenai!"The black haired girl said "Konnichiwa Anko-san, Kurenai-san. nice to meet you."

"Will you two sit down so this lesson can begin?"Sarutobi told the two girls and they went back to their seats which was next to Deidara and another boy she did not know.

"Okay class!Settle down!"Sarutobi quickly wrote some questions on the board for the class to answer.' Itachi quickly finished his assignment and noticed Shizune had finished before he had.'This girl is smart be able to finish before me reminds me of Kurenai only much quieter...'

Class quickly ended and the class retreated from the class."Math is so hard!"Shizune noticed the purple haired girl she had met in math."It's not too bad once you get used to it."Anko and Kurenai looked at he."So you're a math wiz too huh?"Anko smiled and Shizune blushed at her comment.

The triplet walked over to Shizune's locker."You're locker is right next to Itachi's!"Shizune looked at the girls."What's the matter?he's nice..."the two girls exchanged looks."He's the most popular kid in school!"Shizune's eyes widened."Wow..." Anko and Kurenai stared at her."If I were you,Shizune. I'd keep away from him. I'm telling you his fangirls would probably tear you to bits if they found and wouldn't feel a thing!"Shizune stared at them shocked.

Shizune walked alone in the halls.'If what they say is true maybe I should stay away from him?'Shizune continued to history class and walked through the door and saw Itachi and Deidara she walked over to them and avoided Itachi's eyes."Deidara-kun? would you mind me sitting here?"Itachi looked at her.'Deidara-kun?'

He nodded and she sat down next to him."Um where is the teacher?"Shizune just noticed that the class was doing all sorts of mischief things."His name is Jin never here on time and when he is here he doesn't teach and reads his perverted book while the class continues to goof off."Shizune looked at Deidara unsure of what to say."Oh..."

Just then a white paper ball landed on Shizune's lap."nani?!"A boy with red hair ran over and picked up the paper ball."Ah!!sorry about I'm Akasuna Sasori by the way."Shizune smiled."I'm Shizune."

"Shizune eh?Nice to meet'cha."Shizune smiled and took her book out of her bag looked at it noticing it wasn't the book required for class whats that book?" Shizune looked up."Oh this its just my sketch book..."Itachi, Sasori and Deidara instantly got interested in the little blue book."Um? Why are look at me like that?"She backed up abit and her little book was snatched by Anko and Kurenai.

"OH!Shizune-chan!!I never knew you were an artist!!"The two girls looking though the book " I'm not really all that good" Shizune replyed "These are the best picture I've seen" Kurenai said" Hey you three look" as she showed the book to Itachi and the other two.

"Oi!Shizune-chan!You really can draw well!"Shizune blushed and quickly got her book back from Anko and Kurenai and shoving it inside her bag.'Damn..hate to admit it but the blonde idiot is right for once.'Itachi snapped out of it and stared out he window for the rest of the class.

"What class do you have next?"Itachi asked Shizune."Gym" "I have it to we should we go together?

Shizune didn't know what to do she did like Itachi and wanted to get to know him better but after what Anko and Kurenai had told about his fangirls she did know if it was a good idea to be near him.

The raven haired boy got up garbed her hand and started walking toward gym class"The girls locker room is on the other end of this hallway."Shizune nodded."Aarigatou."She went down to the locker room."Shizune!" "Kurenai-san!Anko-san!" The two jumped in front of her."Come on!your sharing lockers with us!"the two girls grinned and dragged her inside the room as Itachi saw the three girls walk into the locker room he sighed made his way across the hall to the boy's locket room.

* * *

Deidara: Finally Sasori No Dannas in the story

Sasori: (Grabs Deidara) Aww is my little Deidare-Chan happy to have his Danna with him

Diedara: (Blushes) Saaori No Danna not here please

lilm1991 (Grabs camera) Please Review cya next time :3


End file.
